


Accidental acquisition

by BeginToBlur



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeginToBlur/pseuds/BeginToBlur
Summary: Would you please write a thing where Alpha Hannibal and Omega Will get kind of drunk after TWOTL and sleep together, and Will ends up accidentally getting pregnant and trying to hide it from Hannibal, but of course nothing gets by him and he later finds out and they have words and all kinds of feels?





	Accidental acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon who sent me the prompt, my ask box on tumblr is open if you wish to submit your own! @begintoblur

The boat provided a sanctuary that Hannibal and Will could recuperate, a chance to lick their wounds and heal as they voyaged to new places they had not been before. Still, Will felt he was carrying baggage, emotional and physical. 

As his fingers turned the gold band on his finger, the signifying mark he had given himself to another. Hannibal watched from a short distance, seeing the torture Will was inflicting upon himself at his choice. He knew that Will did not regret the decision, more a longing he could provide closure to his former wife. 

Deciding they needed a drink, Hannibal found two glasses and whisky, bringing it back to Will who was looking out into the distance at the end of the boat. As the sea churned behind them from the motor, Hannibal filled a glass and passed it to Will, surprised when the left hand that took the offered glass did not bear the ring anymore. 

“Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.” There was a shy smile upon WIll’s lips, eyes not meeting Hannibal’s own.

“A motto you plan to carry on to future relationships?” asked Hannibal, curious where Will was going.

“Molly was beautiful, resilient… She never judged me, but I never really loved her.” Sipping on the drink, Will felt at peace with the cool sea mist surrounding him, mixing with Hannibal’s own natural scent. “There were times I wondered if I had just become like you, wearing a person suit.”

“You always wanted a family,” Hannibal reminisced of their conversations in their office, some of the private details Will had shared. “And you always had a habit for collecting strays.”

It draws a laugh from Will, a more genuine smile, strained from the wound on his cheek but there regardless of the pain. 

Waiting, Hannibal let Will drink, the topic at the forefront of his mind along with Will’s words about love. When the first glass was finished and the second poured, he treaded carefully. “Am I to assume that ‘have loved and lost’ coincides with turning myself in?”

Hannibal’s eyes bore into Will’s own, not letting the man pull away. A desire to know the truth. 

“We’ve had so many chances… opportunities.” Will hums, looking down again as a slight blush fills his cheeks. “Even if they were wasted, or we destroyed each other, fate keeps throwing us back together.”

“Perhaps not all fate.”

Raising an eyebrow, Will looks at Hannibal, waiting for an answer before he shakes his head. “Jack was always bound to seek both of us out again, put us in the same room.”

“Perhaps,” Hannibal nods. 

“I had guessed that is why you had gone to the effort to speak with the tooth fairy, stroke his ego.” There is a smile to Will’s voice, a knowledge that makes Hannibal smile. 

“Remarkable boy,” Hannibal purrs making Will laugh. 

For a second, Will wants to say he knew it, but he smiles instead, holding out his empty glass to be refilled again. They sit in comfortable silence, watching the sky darken and the stars slowly appearing in the night sky. 

As Will is gazing up, he smiles as he thinks back to Florence, remembering the feeling of wanting to lay eyes on Hannibal again after walking down the hall of his beginnings. The old flame, though never extinguished feels as though it is burning within him again, and as he looks to the alpha now he can’t help but to lean forward. 

As lips meet Hannibal’s there is only a slight pause from the other man, a moment of shock before he returns the gesture. After a few seconds, the glass Will holds tumbles from his hand forgotten as it goes to touch, something he believed he may not have been able to ever do again after Hannibal had been imprisoned. 

Fingers curl around Will’s waist, pulling him closer as Hannibal deepens the kiss and hears a small moan, letting out a rumble in response as his hand lifts and combs through curls. He never thought he would be able to do this, after Will had rejected him, for so long he had thought on what this moment would be like, so close before, yet here and now it is happening and his mind is blissfully blank as he simply feels. He has indulged before in carnal pleasures of the body, but Will actually makes his heart beat faster, his cock already filling and as Will grinds against him now he can feel the omega’s arousal. 

It doesn’t take long for Hannibal to have Will in the cabin, on the bed naked with himself. Bodies entwined as the scent of their scents, slick and musk fills the air. Hands gripping to hold each other as their bodies join and they seek the pleasure of each other. 

Will doesn’t regret it the morning after when he wakes naked, cocooned by Hannibal’s body and feeling his half hard cock against his ass. Secretly he smiles and enjoys the few minutes before Hannibal stirs and grinds against him, making Will turn and kiss him. 

“Was your plan to always try and get me drunk?” asks Will, closing his eyes as he lays back and lets Hannibal’s lips roam over his neck, enjoying the delicious shiver of pleasure it brings.

“Would there have been an easier option?” a thick accent replies, teeth dragging along the pale flesh of Will’s neck before lips meet, a bite that is sure to leave a bruise. 

Will hums, not knowing what his honest answer is. “No,” he finally decides, it was easier to let his mind be numbed by alcohol for the first time. “But I don’t regret this.”

“Good,” Hannibal smirks, pleased with the answer before he leans in to kiss Will again. “So you don’t mind if I keep you in bed this morning.”

“Doctors orders?” Will coyly asks. The fierce kiss is enough to silence him, along with Hannibal’s fingers entering him again to stretch him. 

-

Their new life in Cuba has been going so well, considering Will knows he is about three months along in his pregnancy. Hands move over his still flat stomach, even though he is unable to deny the weight gain that has occurred the last few weeks, he is not showing yet.

For now, it is simply a matter of when he will and how he is going to explain it or get away. The latter seeming more appealing while equally heart breaking. This is what he has always wanted, a family of his own. 

As he walks down the street with Fritz on his leash, he passes by the very place he found the small German Shepherd pup being beaten by youths. He smiles as he remembers how Hannibal did not even question stepping in to help him rescue the pup. It had only been a few weeks ago, and Will was surprised that Hannibal did not present a dish to him with a pun, their meals had strictly been vegetarian or Will had watched the alpha buy the meat from butchers. 

The morning walks through the streets where an excuse though, a chance for Will to get out of the house due to his morning sickness and not draw attention. Hannibal did not accompany him often and if he did, he usually parted to do some shopping of his own. Will believed it was Hannibal thinking that he needed privacy, and he was fine with letting the alpha think that. 

Stopping by the beach, Will sat on the bench and absently petted Fritz’s head before letting him off and taking out his favourite ball, throwing it for the dog to fetch and bring back. The morning had been far kinder to him than previous days, his stomach not churning as much as it had. After an hour he headed back through town, stopping at a shop and picking up some new clothes, loose fitting around the midsection and deceiving to the eye. 

Hannibal would not be impressed with the shirts or pants, having brought an entire wardrobe for them both. Will knew he would shrug, see the narrowing of Hannibal’s eye at his preferred choice of clothing but he would not say anything. Hopefully he would not return and find all the clothing discarded or given away with only Hannibal’s brought outfits in the wardrobe.

-

“Are you ready Will?” Hannibal called, waiting downstairs as he looked at his watch, the real estate agent would be waiting for them at this point and he did not want to be rude. 

“Yeah, I just-” Will stopped, letting out a sigh as he looked back in the mirror. At four months along his belly had grown and protruded, even with the loose fitting clothes the bump was becoming noticeable. 

Letting out a sigh and feeling terrible, he went downstairs to meet Hannibal, giving the alpha a smile that was forced. The past few weeks Will had complained Hannibal was cooking to much, an excuse started to try and cover the weight gain. He had been avoiding being intimate with the alpha and taken to sleeping in a separate room. Of course he knew Hannibal disapproved his idea, and on a number of occasions had heard the alpha just outside his door. Though Will didn't know if it was because he was checking on him or wanted to make sure if he was ok. 

Will knew his excuses were building, worst of all they were starting to create walls and boundaries. Confining him. It was suffocating at times, but when his thoughts became too much, his hand moved to his belly protectively, stroking lightly over the flesh and waiting for the first kick. Even if he hadn’t felt their child move, had not seen it, he loved it with all his heart and would do anything to protect it. 

The drive to the house was silent, classical music doing nothing to settle that uncomfortable draft he felt between himself and Hannibal. As Hannibal had expected, the agent was out the front waiting for them, she gave them a friendly wave and greeted them cheerfully. 

Will hung back, staying a few feet behind Hannibal and the agent, not missing the way the woman flirted with the alpha as he moved through the house, touching him as they entered new room or turning him to face something. He didn’t appreciate it and when Hannibal looked to him, he knew from those eyes he must have been showing some of that jealousy on his face.

“Would you mind if we have a chat privately?” Hannibal asked the woman, watching her nod and take her leave to leave them in peace most likely hoping she had the sale in the bag. 

Hannibal moved forward, taking Will’s hand as he went to a small room they had overlooked, a beautiful view of the beach that was a few hundred feet from the house. He let Will face it, moving to stand behind him as his chin rested on Will’s shoulder and hands wrapped around Will, not letting him move. 

“What do you think?” asked Hannibal.

Staring out, Will felt at peace as he watched the waves come in, Fritz would love this house with the beach so close, he would. There was a beautiful spot to fish just down the beach as well.

“It’s a big house,” Will spoke. “We don’t need all this space, it’s too much.”

“I wasn’t asking you, dear Will,” smiled Hannibal, fingers stroking over Will’s belly. 

Hands held Will still, stopping him from moving, instead turning his head to look at Hannibal. “How long have you known?” Will asked, shocked yet somehow not surprised. 

“Since you were a few weeks, possibly before yourself.” Hannibal answered with a chuckle. “Why do you think I let you keep that terrible wardrobe you brought?”

“You could have said something.” murmured Will, looking away, feeling of shame wash over him.

“I was waiting until you were ready, but after you started going for a walk each morning and buying this abomination,” hands lifted and played with the shirt Will was wearing. “I guessed that I needed to confront you.” With a deep sigh, Hannibal knew the reason Will had hidden this from him in a way, what happened back in Baltimore. “I’ve changed WIll, I hoped you had been able to see that, but if you feel you need to protect this child from me, I will respect your decision.”

“Liar,” it was venomous, knowing Hannibal would never leave him alone, but he had seen the change in the alpha. He knew then that Hannibal would not hurt him or their child, that he would protect them. “You would never leave us alone, you would always be a part of our lives in some way… But I don’t want to go through this alone, and I would rather have you by my side than sitting out the front of my bedroom door.”

There was a hum from Hannibal, letting go as he turned Will to face him and stroked his cheek fondly. It brought a tear to Hannibal’s eye, something he never thought he would be that was being granted to him, to the both of them. “We have both been avoiding each other hoping the other would seek us, but I have no intentions of letting you slip away so easily.”

“Good, because our child need his Papa.” Will smiled. 


End file.
